gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Version History/2016
(V1.2.0) 20 Dec 2016 New Functions #New maze: Avalon Fortress ##Activating this maze by collecting puzzle pieces.. ##Machinist Gumball will join you after you finish all normal stages. #Enriched the contents of Fruit of World Tree Rewards #Added Celestial Medal Function ##It can help you to enhance your energy in Air War ##Celestial Medals can be gained in Air War instances and the rewards of Eternal Tower. ##You can upgrade Celestial Medals in the “study” tab of the “Enlarge Relics” #Added Airships Album Function PS. # Added Magic Lizard in Mercenary Camp. You can get it from Harvan's Lab of the Air War # Added Christmas Event # Added new event maze - Help! Blue Shark Officer! You can get Blue Shark Gumball in the Event. # Added the new event instance-Bloody Wolf! Cold killer! You can get Bloody Wolf Gumball in the maze. This event will be opened next time. # Added the event Foreign businessmen/Underground treasure. Claim rewards after finishing the tasks. Optimization ''' #Optimized Art resources of the Floating Island. #Optimized the display of the Soul-link’s Exclusive Skill #Added triggered effects of some Gumballs’ Exclusive Skill #Adjusted the effects of Swordsmanship Scrolls and Holy Glory #The Gumballs you haven't have will not be shown in the Gumball's Album. #Improved Gumball's ordering rules in the Training Room. #Replaced the background music of the map #Increased Boss’s sound effect of Ancient Arena and Forest of Whispers. #Optimized light effects in the Air War #Optimized the Warning rules of low-blood #Changed the boss of the Saint's Tower ##Astana's Projection-Elemental ##Remove the corresponding Pillar will change the attributes of the Boss Dark Mode #Dark Ceremony: Launches an attack each 3 rounds to cause 300% damage to enemy, and with Dark Curse effect (HP and MP cannot be restored, for 3 rounds) #Pain Halo: Causes n points of damage to enemy each round (if the battle lasts for a longer time, this damage value is bigger) #Idol of Darkness: Physical resistance +50%, spell resistance +20%; immune to all dark spell Light Mode #Holy Purification: Launches an attack every 3 rounds, eliminating the enemy's buff #Cure Halo: Recover n HP each round #Idol of Light: Physical resistance +20%, spell resistance +50%; immune to all light spell ))Bug Fixes #Fixed some issues of Explosive Pumpkin #Fixed the issue of some resources may lose when you enter or out the cave #Fixed the bug that Abu's Soul only upgrade the power of Persian Powder you already have #Fixed the bug that if Divine Dragon's Wish and death happened at the same time #Fixed the bug that rewards shown is different from the actual quantity in some Air War instances #Fixed the gibberish issue in the Comment interface #Fixed the abnormal consumption of MP in the Forest of Whispers (V1.1.5) 30 Nov 2016 Fixed bugs (V1.1.0) 11 Nov 2016 New Functions The Ancient Arena Boss has been changed to the Orc Fighter. A new boss strategy has been set. (For more details, please visit the official Facebook Fan page.) The Whisper Forest Boss has been changed to the Ancient Guardian. A new boss strategy has been set. (For more details, please visit the official Facebook Fan page.) The Rank 2 Adventure title’s effects have been adjusted. Learn/Upgrade the Adventurer/ Explorationist to gain the corresponding compass. Use the compass to obtain resources reward in a maze. A new celestial stage, the Strange Research Room, is now available. Opportunity for the stage to appear when your Exploration Level reaches 250 or above. A new large celestial stage, the Dragons’ Legend, is now available. Opportunity for the stage to appear when your Exploration Level reaches 300 or above.. New Combo Skills that are related to the new Gumballs have been added into the game. (For more details, please visit the official Facebook Fan page.) Increased the reward chances for each faction to use the Golden Pot. '''Optimization Optimized plunder rules Replaced some icons and names Enhanced game performance Bugs Fixed Fixed some data abnormality issues Fixed discovered bugs New Combo Skills Created more than 20 New Combo Skills New Boss Strategies Orc Fighter # Orc Fighter possesses 30% Physical Resistance and 50% Magic Resistance. Debuff duration is halved. # Orc Fighter accumulates Anger each round. When Anger is full, it deals a heavy blow to cause 3x damage and directly defeats any enemy whose HP is lower than 50%. # Orc Fighter’s Anger accumulation speed increases each time when 35% of its HP is lost. Ancient Guardian There is an Ancient Guardian and 4 types of mushroom mobs in the stage. Each type of mushroom mobs gives the Ancient Guardian different buffs. The Ancient Guardian is able to cast Death Charge once every 3 rounds to cause 3x damage. The mushroom mobs give the following buffs, including “Increasing the Ancient Guardian’s Physical Resistance by 70%”, “Increasing the Ancient Guardian’s Magic Resistance by 70%”, “Reflects 50% of the damage suffered by the Ancient Guardian” and “Increase the enemy’s magic consumption by 3x.” Mushroom mobs don’t actively attack. However, they can poison the enemy upon being killed and the effect will last for 3 rounds. In addition, the Ancient Guardian will go into Withered Branch status for 3 rounds, additionally losing 10% of HP after suffered damage from Magic Vines. (V1.0.8) 20 Sep 2016 'New Functions ' # Air War trigger events # New maze of Air War -- Alice's Castle # New Combo Skills and adjusted some previous Combo Skills # New Airship System ##Add New Airships ##Upgrade the effect of Main Cannon, increase fighting capability ##Adjust some effect of Airship Transform ##Adjust output way of some Airship Chips 'Optimization ' # Added the max amount of Coins for Plunder # Optimized PVP matching rules # Optimized some Boss combat tactics 'Fixed Bug ' # Fixed some Data Error issues # Fixed some known bugs (V1.0.6) 3 Sep 2016 Fixed known bugs (V1.0.2) 5 Aug 2016 # Fixed known bugs # Improved performance (V1.0.1) 27 Jul 2016 # Fixed known bugs # Improved performance (V1.0.0) 18 Jul 2016 Initial release